hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Runecrafting
Runecrafting is a skill that allows the player to fuse Runes onto their weapons and armor. Leveling runecrafting is done by fusing runes, killing Runic Mobs, or by killing Bosses. Runes are only usable for cosmetic benefits and serve no purpose beyond that. Runes can be obtained by killing Runic Mobs. Some runes may only be obtainable via a specific set of conditions. Runic Mobs are a variant of regular mobs that rarely spawn. The mobs are a higher level and have 4x more health. Each rune has an associated level. The runes can be fused, however, they cannot be activated until the player has their Runecrafting level equal to or greater than the level of the rune. Runecrafting was introduced in 0.7 as one of the two first cosmetic skills (the other being Carpentry). Because the skill is cosmetic only, non-ranked players can only level this skill up to level 3. Fusing Runes Runes can be fused on the Runic Pedestal, found behind the Blacksmith and owned by the NPC Dusk. Fusing two runes together will have a chance of upgrading the rune to the next level, up to the maximum level of 3. If this process does not succeed, one of the runes will be destroyed. The chance of success can be seen in the Runic Pedestal while hovering over the apply trigger. Regardless of the outcome, this will also grant Runecrafting experience. Runes can be fused onto Swords, Bows and Boots, depending on the type of rune. The player must have their Runecrafting level either equal to or greater than the level of the rune, or they won't be able to fuse it. This only applies to fuse runes to items, as runes above the player's Runecrafting level can still be combined together. Fusing runes onto items will also grant Runecrafting experience. List of Runes Standard Runes Slayer Runes Event Runes Rates Different rune rarities grant differing amounts of experience and have different success rates when fusing. F(n), the probability of successfully fusing on the nth attempt is represented as a function of P(n), the probability of merging on a given attempt. This distribution is binomial in nature. F(n) = P(n) * (1 - P(n))^{n-1} C(n) the cost in runes on the nth attempt is C(n) = 1 + n Therefore we can represent E(n), the expected number of runes during fusing as E(n) = ∑ F(n) * C(n) E(n) = \sum P(n) * (1-P(n))^{n-1} * (1+n) In order to calculate the expected runes to acquire T_3 , we can represent the cost C(n) in terms of the cost of T2, or C_3(n) = E(n) + E(n)*n Therefore the cost of T3 rune is E_3(n) = \sum P(n) * (1-P(n))^{n-1} * (1+n) + n * \sum P(n) * (1-P(n))^{n-1} * (1+n) = E(n) ^ 2 Alternatively, where L is the level of the rune desired: E_L(n) = (P(n)^{-1} + 1)^{L - 1} Experience Table Runecrafting EXP Multipliers If you have different ranks on Hypixel, you will get more XP. *'Normal': x1.0, Max level 3 * : x1.1 * : x1.25 * : x1.5 * : x2 * : x3 Trivia * This skill was supposed to be released July 16, 2019, but was delayed to August 2, 2019, due to the need for more testing. History Images Rune on bow.png Rune on Sword-0.png Rune on Sword.png Screenshot from 2019-08-02 15-45-33.png Category:Skills Category:Images Category:Runecrafting